Y si fuera ella
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: ¿Y si fuera con Melanie con quien debo quedarme? ¿Y si fuera a Wanda a quien deseo? Algún día me preguntaría esto pero por ahora, no me importa si fuera ella, Wanda o Melanie. Jared/Wanda/Melanie.


**Palabras: **2412 palabras contando el título y las notas.

**Notas:** Esto no es para ningún reto, es solo es placer de escribir. Es más fuerte el Jared/Wanda que el Jared/Melanie.

**Disfruten :)**

**Y si fuera ella:**

**

* * *

**

**(Jared)**

* * *

Otro año más, otro mes de lluvia más. Caminaba a lado de Kyle mientras regresábamos con más comida para todos, Doc y Ian vinieron a ayudarnos a repartir rápidamente. Tanto Wanda como Melanie ayudaban en la preparación de todas las camas, era nuestra segunda semana aquí, en el cuarto de juegos. Por un momento, mientras los demás repartían, me quedé mirando a Melanie y empecé a recordar el día que la encontré. Me enamoré por completo de ella, una mujer humana, fuerte, decidida a luchar por lo que quería y por su cuerpo.

**

* * *

**

Ella, se desliza y me atropella

**Y aunque a veces no me importe,**

**Sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir…**

* * *

Dejarla ir para que encontrara a Maggie y a Sharon fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer jamás, luego tuve que superar su partida y mostrarme fuerte ante todos los demás cuando en realidad estaba destrozado por dentro. Me volví el centro y la fuerza de este lugar sin proponérmelo solo para olvidar… o más bien para no recordar tan seguido. Hasta que llegó _ella._

**

* * *

**

Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde

**Que se marcha y que se queda**

**Que es pregunta y es respuesta…**

* * *

Wanda tenía su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su voz pero no era Melanie. Wanda _jamás_ fue Melanie y yo siempre lo supe. A pesar de esconderlo hasta de mí mismo no podía evitar sentir esa añoranza hacia el cuerpo que tanto amaba. Además, ya no era solo Melanie, era Wanda la que me intrigaba, con su bondad, su carisma. Era todo un misterio, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle sobre tantos mundos que ella ha visto. Si realmente no hubiera detenido su marcha no sé qué sería de nosotros en este momento o tal vez… no sé que hubiera sido de _mí._

**

* * *

**

**Que es mi oscuridad y estrella…**

* * *

Volví a mirar a Melanie que en ese momento reía con Ian, era sorprendente que ya no sintiera celos al verlos juntos porque esa era _Melanie _y no _Wanda._ Melanie me lanzó una sonrisa que pretendía formar una disculpa y fue hacia Jeb para ayudarlo con la repartición, si supiera que desde hace mucho no le tengo celos a Ian…

**

* * *

**

Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda

**Va conmigo pero no sé donde va…**

* * *

Las cosas entre Melanie y yo se podrían decir que eran perfectas, estábamos juntos, a pesar de todo lo sucedido seguíamos juntos, estábamos sobreviviendo a la invasión con lo que ahora era nuestra familia solo que no siempre por el mismo camino, lo hacíamos como podíamos y no podía evitar notar que sus ideas siempre se cerraban alrededor de Wanda y las de Wanda alrededor de Melanie.

**

* * *

**

Mi rival, mi compañera,

**Que está tan dentro de mi vida y a la vez**

**Está tan fuera…**

* * *

Siempre estoy tratando de estar con ellas, apoyarlas o detenerlas cuando van muy allá pero siempre con ellas, _con las dos._ Ya no podía considerar a Wanda mi rival, era ahora mi compañera, mi aliada, tan dentro de mi vida y a pesar de todo… _tan fuera._

**

* * *

**

Sé que volveré a perderme y la encontraré de nuevo

**Pero con otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo…**

* * *

La atracción que sentí por Wanda mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Melanie creí que era por las sensaciones que tenía por Melanie pero no era ella a quien besé esa vez en la despedida, no, era a Wanda, era a Wanda a la que deseaba. Era Wanda la que de repente me hacía sentir ese fuego. Lo oculté totalmente, me engañé a mí mismo y lo guardé en lo más recóndito de mi alma, bajo mil llaves. Cuando Wanda volvió a la vida en otro cuerpo creí que todo había acabado, que ya no sentiría por ella más que un gran afecto pero no fue así. De repente, al verla mirarme me sentí confundido ¿Esa era Wanda? ¿Realmente era ella? Esos no eran los ojos que yo recordaba, ni ese su cuerpo, ni ese su nombre… hasta que me miró y yo pude ver en esos ojos color plata líquido todo lo que había querido encontrar y pude volver a respirar.

**

* * *

**

Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva

**Nunca me responde si al girar la rueda…**

* * *

Observé como Wanda hablaba con Melanie, ellas siempre juntas. Y casualmente, un día cualquiera en que las vi así fue que los comprendí, _las amaba a las dos._ Las amaba porque Wanda se había convertido en Melanie y Melanie se había convertido en Wanda. ¿Cómo iba yo poder vivir sin amarlas a las dos?...

**

* * *

**

**Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna…**

* * *

¿Sin amar a Melanie?...

**

* * *

**

Un suspiro en la tormenta,

**La que tantas veces le cambió la voz…**

* * *

¿Sin amar a Wanda?...

**

* * *

**

Gente que va y que viene

**Y siempre es ella**

* * *

Miré a Melanie que sonreía junto con Kyle.

**

* * *

**

**Que me miente y me lo niega…**

* * *

Miré a Wanda que le hacía juegos a Libertad.

**

* * *

**

**Que me olvida y me recuerda…**

* * *

Las dos tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes…

**

* * *

**

**Pero si mi boca se equivoca…**

* * *

Di un paso para ir donde Melanie pero me detuve, ¿Era hacia ella a dónde yo quería ir realmente?

**

* * *

**

**Pero si mi boca se equivoca…**

* * *

Esta vez di el paso hacia Wanda pero volví a detenerme ¿Y si Melanie descubría mis sentimientos?

**

* * *

**

Y al llamarla nombro otra

**A veces siente compasión por este loco, **

**Ciego y loco corazón…**

* * *

Volví a salir del cuarto de juegos para pensar con claridad, no podía estar con las dos a pesar de amarlas porque Wanda había elegido a Ian y se vería espantoso que yo estuviera con las dos a la vez porque era imposible, ¿no? Melanie jamás sería capaz de compartirme con Wanda y yo jamás sería capaz de pedirles algo así a ninguna de las dos.

**

* * *

**

Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea

**Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar**

**Que hay quien no tiene corazón **

**Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema…**

* * *

-¿Jared?-Melanie me miraba con esos grandes ojos castaños que amaba, yo le sonreí como pude y ella se acercó sonriendo-¿Todo bien?

-Por supuesto-le contesté con tono ligero, ella me abrazó por la cintura y yo pegué su cuerpo al mío-te amo, Melanie-ella me acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

-Yo también, Jared-susurró y me besó.

* * *

**¿Y si fuera ella?**

* * *

-¿Melanie?-yo me paralicé contra mi voluntad y Melanie se giró hacia Wanda aún en mis brazos-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir…

-No te preocupes-dijo Melanie sonriendo-iré a ayudar a Jamie, ya regreso-volvió a darme un beso y se fue dejándonos solos.

**

* * *

**

Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda

**Va conmigo, digo yo**

**Mi rival, mi compañera, esa es ella**

**Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca…**

* * *

-Me alegra que ustedes siempre estén bien-dijo ella sonriéndome levemente-yo sé que ha habido algunos problemas en la cueva a causa de las nuevas células pero ustedes siguen muy bien.

-¿Acaso Ian y tú no lo están también?-Maldición. La pregunta me salió más amarga de lo que pretendía pero ella no pareció darse cuenta, lucía ligeramente triste.

**

* * *

**

Y la perderé de nuevo y otra vez

**Preguntaré mientras se va y no habrá respuesta…**

* * *

-Sí, claro-musitó antes de desviar la mirada-debería regresar ya con los demás-genial, ahora la había fregado cuando yo sabía muy bien que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos. Había notado la cercanía repentina de Ian con Kate, la del grupo de Nate.

-Wanda…-ella se giró para irse sin mirarme…

**

* * *

**

Y si esa que se aleja,

**La que estoy perdiendo**

**¿Y si esa era? ¿Y si fuera ella?**

* * *

La cogí del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse y la jalé hacia mí, ella cayó contra mi pecho y el solo contacto de su piel contra la mía causó que el fuego estallara en el espacio que nos rodeaba. Busqué sus labios casi desesperadamente y los besé con frenesí, ella cerró sus frágiles brazos alrededor de mi cuello pegando nuestros cuerpos más de lo que ya estaban, sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos recorrieron los costados de su cuerpo.

**

* * *

**

Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea

**Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar **

**Que hay quien no tiene corazón**

**Y va quemándome y me quema**

**¿Y si fuera ella?**

* * *

Era como esa última vez, en la despedida, nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron simultáneamente el uno contra el otro, ese fuego que nos consumía, ese fuego que ya no sentía a lado de Melanie, que con Wanda podía volver a sentir. Porque a Melanie ya la había perdido una vez y ese fuego se había convertido es algo cálido pero con Wanda, a la que también sentí perdida por un momento, lo sentía con toda su potencia.

**

* * *

**

A veces siente compasión

**Por este loco, ciego y loco corazón…**

* * *

-No podemos-susurró quedamente mientras yo besaba su cuello, me importaba un cuerno las reglas en este momento, yo la deseaba, la amaba.

-Te amo, Wanda-murmuré, ella dejó de respirar unos segundos.

-Yo también te amo, Jared-respondió apasionadamente y volvió a besarme pero luego se separó-es hora de regresar, Jared-yo suspiré y asentí.

**

* * *

**

Era, quien me dice si era ella

**Y si la vida es una rueda y va girando**

**Y nadie sabe cuando tiene que saltar y la miro…**

* * *

-No importa que no lo sepan-susurré mientras la veía volver a entrar en la cueva de juegos-yo te amo al igual que a Melanie y no importan los demás.

**

* * *

**

**¿Y si fuera ella? Oh… ¿Y si fuera ella?**

* * *

Me apoyé en el muro de la entrada de la cueva y desde ahí las miré a las dos, ambas se giraron a mirarme al mismo tiempo, me sonrieron y yo les sonreí también, tal vez, algún día yo sepa si era ella, Melanie o Wanda.

**

* * *

**

**¿Y si fuera ella?**

* * *

**Fin.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La canción es propiedad de Alejandro Sanz y la historia es mía, me pareció perfecta para ellos cuando la escuche.**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


End file.
